1. Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to methods of providing data included in a building information modeling (BIM) data file, systems using the same, and methods of providing data using a BIM server, and more particularly, to methods of extracting requested data from a BIM data file using mapping data and providing the requested data, systems using the same, and methods of providing data showing a result of simulating a building corresponding to a client request.
2. Description of the Related Art
A building information modeling (BIM) is a process of implementing planning, designing, engineering, construction, or maintenance of a building in a multi-dimensional virtual space.
Industry foundation classes (IFC) is an international standard building information model developed to facilitate compatibility of data, which may be used in different formats by participants in an architecture, engineering and construction/facility management (AEC/FM) project. Although a BIM data file, e.g., a file in an IFC format, may contain a lot of information about a building, it has a large size. Accordingly, a server-level memory is required to load the file.
When the file is transferred to a client, it requires a longer time for the client to receive the file. Moreover, it requires a longer time for the client to load or render the file.